Beneath the Mistletoe
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: This was going to happen. You knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it. A short and humorous story in which Beastboy plans on getting Robin and Raven beneath the mistletoe.


Cyborg and Starfire sat on the couch, listening to Christmas music over the speakers, watching quietly as snow fell outside the windows overlooking the ocean. It had begun snowing sometime earlier that day, but there wasn't enough to go outside and have a snowball fight or make snow angels or snowmen, but it was cold enough to make Cyborg want to curl up on the couch and take a nap.

At some point, Starfire had come and turned on the stereo system, made a cup of hot cocoa, and sat down next to him. Neither one of them had said anything to each other yet, which was unusual for Starfire since she loved talking to her friends. Maybe she could feel drowsiness of the warm comfortable room, too.

The door _swished_ open and the two saw Beastboy walk through, carrying a small wooden ladder. He set it up in front of the door, and Cyborg turned to Starfire, who was just as confused as he was. "Yo BB, what are you doing?" Cyborg called back.

Beastboy turned around and grinned. "Hanging up some mistletoe." He turned back around, pulling out a piece of tape.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"To get Robin and Raven underneath it." Beastboy said casually. He taped the string to the mistletoe, then the string above the door.

"Please, what is mistletoe, and why do Robin and Raven need to stand beneath it?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg turned to face her. "When two people stand beneath the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss. It's sort of a tradition here on Earth." He explained.

"Ah, I see." Starfire nodded in understanding. "So you are still trying to 'set them up' I believe it was?" She asked as she turned back to Beastboy. The aforementioned shapeshifter had insisted that his "animal senses" could tell there was a love between Robin and Raven, and had tried enlisting both her and Cyborg into getting the two to date.

"Yep. I gave Raven my nighttime patrols so she could go with Robin, but they actually fight instead of talk to each other. Then, I gave them tickets to the theatre only for Robin to misplace them, and _then_ I forced them to go through the tunnel of love at the amusement park last week, but they _still. haven't. gotten. together._ " Beastboy folded the ladder, putting it in a nearby utility closet. "So now, I'm going to get them under the mistletoe. If they kiss and still don't realize they like each other, then they'll never get together."

"So how do you plan on getting them under the plant, Beastboy? If they walk in at separate times, your plan will be for naught." Starfire said.

"Don't worry Star, I got it covered." He winked at her, then pulled out his communicator. With a deep breath, he clicked the button and yelled, "Robin, Raven, emergency! Come up to the common room right away!" He stood in front of the door, and just a moment later the other two Titans appeared.

"Beastboy what's wrong?" Robin asked as he stepped through, Raven close behind him.

Beastboy started doing a small dance. He pointed a finger and said in a sing-song voice, "You two are under the mistletoe!" Robin and Raven both looked up at the small plant he'd put up, then groaned. He started laughing and said, "You know what that means?"

Cyborg shook his head, and he heard Starfire giggle beside him.

"Beastboy, what have we told you about fake emergencies? You'll be like the boy who cried wolf." Raven scolded, pulling her hood down.

"Real mature Beastboy." Robin said with a sigh.

Regardless, he turned to Raven and very politely kissed her forehead, just above the gem. She in turn gave a small peck on the cheek. They turned to Beastboy, who was fallen on the ground, disappointed.

"That's it?" He asked.

"We're not going to start snogging just because you tricked us into getting under the mistletoe." Raven said. "I'm going back to my room." Robin followed her, and Beastboy turned around and walked to the couch, defeated.

"Nice one, BB." Cyborg clapped him on the back.

"Yes, very well done! You have accomplished your goal and should be proud!" Starfire cheered.

~!~

Robin and Raven walked to the elevator, and each pressed a button for a different floor. The doors closed with a ding, and the elevator began moving.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he suspects us." Raven said.

"Maybe he's smarter than he allows us believe." Robin replied. The doors opened with a ding, and Robin moved to step out. He stopped when Raven grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face her.

"But now that we're away from them, we can snog all we want…"

Raven saw him grin, and was unable to resist wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, placing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and the doors closed, moving to the next stop.

Neither of them cared. They were to focused on one another to notice.

~Bonus!~

A few hours later, the snow had piled up enough to actually go mess around in.

"Come on! Last one out there gets turned into a snow mummy!" Beastboy turned into a lion and barreled out the door, whilst Cyborg and Starfire followed in a much more civilized manner. Starfire put her empty mug in the sink, then flew over to walk beside Cyborg.

"What is a 'snow mummy'? Will we be able to turn back once the loser has been converted?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to turn Beastboy back once we bury him." Cyborg had no intention of being covered in snow, and was so focused on fighting Beastboy that he didn't realize Starfire had stopped walking until she tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, and saw that she smiling a small, gentle smile. She pointed up, and Cyborg followed her finger to the mistletoe they were standing beneath. "I believe there is a tradition one must follow…" Starfire said.

Cyborg laughed, then leaned forward and embraced Starfire, gently pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
